


i can feel that body shake (and the heat between your legs)

by emilyrambles



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, and that's all i have to say about that, anyways IM SORRY, this is pretty gay...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyrambles/pseuds/emilyrambles
Summary: And there it is. Finally. The thrill she’s been waiting for. She feels it in her stomach, a bundle of writhing snakes, at the mere idea of having to control themselves or get caught in the act.orThe four times Kimberly and Trini almost get caught + the one time they do





	i can feel that body shake (and the heat between your legs)

**Author's Note:**

> ur welcome

1)

 

Kimberly Hart is not one to shy away from _anything_.

If there’s one word her girlfriend would use to describe her (apart from _gorgeous_ which is Trini’s favourite petname for her) it would be reckless, and she wouldn’t be wrong. The nude picture incident? Reckless. Cutting off all her hair with a pair of scissors? Reckless. Pulling a girl she doesn’t even know off a cliff to possible death? You guessed it! Reckless.

It’s kind of why she’s fucking her girlfriend loudly in her bedroom whilst her parents are right downstairs.

Now that she actually takes a second to think about it, her impulsive side doesn’t only fuel her hubris but also her ever-growing list of kinks. But she’s definitely not ashamed of _that_. Since being with Trini she’s discovered there’s so much more she’s into, and she’s definitely not a _princess_ in bed. Obviously, she’s not surprised she loves being a dominant top, straddling her girlfriend at any and every opportunity she gets, telling her when and where she can touch her at exactly what time. Rough, reckless, but in control. Just as Kimberly likes it. Trini has no complaints either, or if she did Kimberly’s sure it’d be her moaning about how Kim’s not close enough, not touching her enough, not kissing her enough. That’s just her being a tease, which isn’t really something she considers to be one of her kinks. That’s just _her_.

Edging took her longer to figure out. They were going torturously slow with each other ( _making love_ if Kimberly had to label it, but the term makes her want to vomit so she doesn’t), literally just kissing naked for hours on her bed, barely making any sound except for their breathless gasps and the occasional moaning. She knew it was only a matter of time before she broke, and it was at the split second the sun finally lowered behind the house opposite and the room darkened with shadows that Kimberly groaned and pushed her hand onto Trini’s left breast, pinching the taut nipple, causing Trini to shake like electricity flowed through her veins. She didn’t even have to speak, and her girlfriend knew what Kimberly wanted, and so Trini lowered her hand from where it rested against Kimberly’s collarbone, and traced her fingers down her body, glossing over her breasts and abs, getting straight to the place where she _ached_. It only took three circles on her clit before she was about to come- but suddenly she had the idea. The _best_ idea. She told Trini to slow down, make her work for it, and Trini’s irises blew up, darkened by the thought of finally, _finally_ , being able to make her girlfriend beg for it. Kimberly counted four times she got to the edge before Trini took mercy and let her come hard and fast, tumbling over the edge like she did all those weeks ago. Except that was over a _literal_ cliff.

Choking happened by accident. She swears. They’d been sparring in training, just the two of them before the boys showed up, both hot and heavy, and the tension between them was so thick and palpable, even Alpha Five had remarked if there was something going on between them. They vehemently denied it, after all they’d not even come out to the boys about their relationship yet, and Zack would be pissed if Alpha found out before he did. Kimberly had dragged Trini out of the pit and into the backseat of her Audi RS6 perched on the edge of the quarry cliff, and started fucking her right there and then on the faux leather seats. Thank god she didn’t opt for the nylon fabric upholstery. Cum stains are harder to scrub off that. The thing was, doing it in the back of a car whilst trying to keep a low profile in case the boys were to walk up the path was fucking hard, excuse the pun, and Trini’s back muscles were straining at keeping her upright and not suffocating her girlfriend. That would have really dulled the mood. Then, three things happened at once. One, Kimberly’s shoulder bumped into Trini’s shaking arm as she adjusted her body to pull her sweaty ass from the material. Two, Trini’s arm buckled under the pressure. Three, somehow, someway, by some very very cruel twist of fate, her hand slammed onto Kimberly’s neck to break her fall. The wind immediately was knocked out of her lungs and she choked on her breath. A profound apology spilled from Trini’s lips, and she started to remove her fingers but Kimberly’s blood was all rushing to her head and she found herself yelling at Trini to leave her hand there. Trini froze like a deer caught in headlights, and Kimberly stared up at her girlfriend before lust took over and she whined, desperate for her to do something. The noise broke Trini out of her daze and Kimberly felt the fingers tighten around her jugular. Safe to say, it didn’t take her long to orgasm after that.

The handcuffs were an early birthday present, but not from Trini. Zack left them as a joke in Trini’s locker at school, and once Trini twisted her combination and opened the door to change her books for fourth period and they came tumbling out, bright pink and fluffy and _loud_ as they hit the floor, Angel Grove almost had a homicide on their hands. Kimberly did find it quite funny, but Trini was grumpy the entire day. The anger at Zack, however, subsided later that night when Kimberly asked her to use the handcuffs on her and Trini’s mouth dropped open. She spent the next day shopping for a new headboard for her bed. One much stronger than the last.

So. There’s topping, edging, choking, handcuffs -

Oh, and her _favourite_ , the whole _daddy_ thing. That doesn’t really need an explanation. She can practically get herself off to seeing Trini lose control when she whispers _babygirl_ against her lips.

But recently there’s a new one.

It’s not quite voyeurism, because she’s actually taking part in the activity herself, not watching someone else, but it’s pretty close to getting that same thrill.

(Well there was that one time where Trini masturbated next to her as she was handcuffed to the bed and she wasn’t allowed to touch her under any circumstances until she was finished and she came untouched just by the sight of Trini slipping her fingers inside- so _yeah_ \- she might as well add voyeurism to the list.)

She loves the idea of getting _caught_.

Trini not so much.

That’s how they ended up where they are now, having sex in Kimberly’s bed, her undersheets and duvet a mess on the floor. But in this particular occasion, Kimberly blames Trini completely. They were just making out, and then _she_ has to start it by cupping her breast over her sports bra, which Kimberly can deal with cause she’s not fucking fifteen, but then if she has to pin-point the exact moment where they cross the line, it’s Trini adding fuel to the flames by licking at the ticklish spot under her left earlobe with a hot tongue, until she threatens to burst if she doesn’t do _something_ about it. The clothes come off, the lights turn off, but Kimberly is well and truly turned on.

It doesn’t take Kimberly long to get Trini absolutely soaking, moaning and writhing beneath her, but there’s something _off_ about it and so she pulls away. Trini mumbles _why did you stop_ and paws at her chest trying to get her closer again, but when Kimberly doesn’t respond, her eyes flutter open with worry. Kimberly’s heart aches with love at the sight below her, but she doesn’t tell Trini that. They’re not quite there yet.

“Are you okay?” she whispers instead and Trini gives her a bewildered look.

“I’m the one that should be asking you that princess.” she replies and grasps one of Kimberly’s hands to kiss her knuckles. Kimberly licks her lips and tries not to freak out at the gesture.

“I just… I dunno, you were being quiet. More so than usual. Was I doing something wrong?” she’s suddenly filled with anxiety because what if she hurt her and she just doesn’t want to say, or she did something reckless again but this time it wounded _her_ –

“Kim? Baby, look at me.” Trini murmurs. Her warm brown eyes are so full of concern and care Kimberly gets a sudden urge to burst into tears but she swallows hard and shrugs her shoulders, then with the free hand that Trini’s not holding, she begins to trace patterns over her girlfriend’s stomach, watching the skin jump and twitch as she moves along the abdomen. Trini decides that she’s okay and not going to cry and so she smiles gently, then tucks a stray lock of hair behind Kimberly’s ear. “I was only being quiet because I didn’t want your parents to hear us, gorgeous.”

It’s the mention of her parents that does it.

She arches her eyebrow and begins to put her weight against her girlfriend’s body again. Trini stares at her in some apprehension, but the playful glint in Kimberly’s eye is back again and well, Trini knows exactly what that means.

“Kim…”

“Yes babygirl?” she smirks as she presses her lips against Trini’s pulse point. She feels it jump against her bottom lip and so she suddenly bites down – _hard_ – and Trini cries out involuntarily. Kimberly swiftly clasps her hand over Trini’s mouth and shakes her head. “I thought you were being quiet? Or do you _want_ them to hear us?”

“Oh fuck.”

Trini attempts to wriggle out of her girlfriend’s hold, but when Kimberly’s in this mood she’s like the fucking Hulk or something, and so all Trini can do is push against her helplessly.

“Stop moving. Now.” Kimberly takes advantage of Trini’s breaths coming heavy and fast and she drags their interlocking hands above Trini’s head, effectively pinning her down.

“Mmm.” Trini’s lost all ability to form coherent sentences as Kimberly resumes her attack on Trini’s neck, which she’s going to fucking kill her for tomorrow when she has to wear a high neck jumper to cover the bruises up, but right now she would actually be insane to tell her to stop.

“You know you can moan, right? Tell me how much you enjoy this.” Kimberly remarks casually, and her other hand holds tight against Trini’s hip. The brief flicker of confusion on her girlfriend’s face is replaced with utter terror as she realises what Kimberly’s ulterior motive is.

“Fuck no.”

“What?” Kimberly plays innocent, but she’s far from it.

“You’re the one that wants us to be caught!” she whispers irritably, and Trini would have yelled if she didn’t see the irony in doing that.

“Maybe… maybe not.” Kimberly’s smirk is completely smug now and she sits up, straddling Trini’s thighs. “I mean, you were just pretty loud, and they are only just downstairs…” Kimberly cocks her head to the side, pretending to consider her next move, and her hands rest on Trini’s v-line. “… they’re just sat there, watching TV, not knowing that just upstairs, their daughter is getting it on-”

“ _Jesus_ , Kim-”

“And they could walk up those stairs at any moment. Especially if they hear a loud noise.”

And there it is. Finally. The thrill she’s been waiting for. She feels it in her stomach, a bundle of writhing snakes, at the mere idea of having to control themselves or get caught in the act. And god, her poor girlfriend is a fucking mess beneath her, half wanting to kill Kimberly for her teasing, but struggling with the other half that just wants to say screw it and fuck her, and Kimberly’s mouth goes dry at witnessing the battle in Trini’s eyes.

“You’re so…”

“So what, baby?”

She is not letting up, not going to be the one to back down from this, and Trini knows it.

“Please.” she spits the word out at Kimberly, who frowns playfully.

“That’s not how I want you to beg for me.” she says in a sing-song intonation, and she realises that was probably too mean, but she doesn’t feel guilty.

“Oh yeah? How do you want me to beg for you?” Trini’s response shocks her so hard she almost falls off her thighs. One look into her girlfriend’s eyes shows the choice she made, and Kimberly almost feels giddy with pleasure. She surges forward with a kiss, and Trini meets her in the middle, their lips meeting in a passionate push and Kimberly doesn’t hesitate to slip her tongue into her mouth. Trini immediately groans at the sensation, and Kimberly grins against her lips.

“You’re going to be the death of me you know.”

“But you wouldn’t want to go any other way.”

Then, her hands are wandering, and Trini is thrusting her hips upwards to gain any kind of friction she can, and they’re right back to where they started. Except this time, Trini is deliberately trying not to make any noise at all, and Kimberly hates it, so she decides there’s really only one thing to do. She cups Trini’s sex and barely waits two seconds before pushing a finger in, then another, then another, until Trini is gasping with pleasure. She’s biting down so hard on her lip that blood is starting to draw, and maybe Kimberly has a blood kink cause it’s not as gross as she initially thinks, and that wouldn’t surprise her she’ll just have to add it to the list, and then she curls her fingers upwards to hit the spot she knows will elicit a reaction. Trini cries out and immediately blushes and her hands form fists.

“Kim, oh _god_.”

“You’re doing so well babygirl.”

“Fuck.” Trini’s voice escalates louder and louder with each pant and Kimberly almost pulls out right there and then, wondering if her parents are actually about to walk upstairs. But she figures she might as well get Trini off first and worry about that later.

How reckless of her.

“Come for me. I want you to come for me,” she moves to whisper in her girlfriend’s ear, who she can tell is only a couple of seconds away, “and you’d better be quiet about it. Wouldn’t want to be interrupted before you can orgasm, right?”

“ _Yes daddy_.”

Kimberly almost starts touching herself with her other hand at that, but her self-control surprises her once more as she instead reaches for Trini’s sensitive nipple and rubs her finger over it. The touch is all it takes and Trini’s walls clench hard around her fingers and she turns her head so quickly Kimberly is alarmed, but its only to sink her teeth into the pillow and bite down, muffling her groans as she comes onto Kimberly’s hand. She rides out the waves quickly, still burying her face into the pillow, and Kimberly smirks as she removes her fingers, one by one.

“You’re just full of good ideas, aren’t you?”

“You’re so fucking done.” Trini’s growl rips from her throat and she moves to flip her girlfriend over, and Kimberly laughs loudly.

Then, a knock on the door.

Trini goes into full panic mode and flings herself over the side of the bed, wrapping the duvet around her body. Kimberly just sits up in the centre of the now empty mattress and grins down at her panicked girlfriend.

“Are you okay in there honey? We heard a bang.” her mom’s voice calls out through the wall and Kimberly doesn’t take her gaze from Trini.

“Yeah. I just fell over a book I left lying around, sorry if I interrupted anything.” Kimberly replies, her voice so calm and collected, and Trini marvels at how quickly she manages to sound normal.

Normal as in didn’t just have her fingers inside her girlfriend thirty seconds ago.

“Okay, well, hope you’re okay. Night.” She waits until her mother’s footsteps have retreated all the way back into the kitchen before she crawls to the edge of the bed and looks down.

“You know the door was locked right?”

Trini’s going to kill her.

 

2)

 

They’re not out to Trini’s parents. They’re not out, so they have to be careful.

Kimberly knows it’s a very complicated situation. Trini doesn’t exactly have the best relationship with her parents, her mother in particular, and so whenever she hangs out at Trini’s house, she’s hyper aware of this fact. She knows how much it means to Trini that she’s there for her and comforts her whenever something happens, but she also knows how much more it means to Trini for her to be there and act as a buffer between the family. When Kimberly’s in the house, Trini’s mother’s attention is all on her. Which she doesn’t care about one bit, because that means Trini is safe and no longer being scrutinised under her mother’s heavy glare.

She’s an ex-cheerleader. She can deal with mean girls.

What she can’t deal with is anyone upsetting her girlfriend in any way.

Blood ties or not.

She makes sure to triple check that they are alone in the house before she makes a move. Trini is always less enthusiastic about it at her house, and Kimberly knows there’s obvious reasons why, but she never asks her about it. She doesn’t need to. Her number one priority will always be Trini’s safety and happiness.

And right now, she’s giving her that in Trini’s bed.

They both have their clothes on (a tragedy no matter where they are, Kimberly thinks), but things are starting to heat up as Trini’s hands push up her sides and under her shirt, stopping on her ribs just under the wire of her bra. Kimberly responds eagerly by giving Trini a hard kiss, catching her bottom lip with her teeth.

This might just be her favourite thing to do in the entire world.

There’s a tinkling noise, but Kimberly’s too preoccupied with what Trini’s hands are doing to notice it at first, but the loud clink of metal and the opening of the front door rapidly brings her to her senses. Trini’s already withdrawing her hands from Kimberly’s shirt, a scared look in her eyes, and she immediately wants to hold Trini behind her where her mom wouldn’t be able to see her.

She had never been so protective over someone until she met Trini.

“It’s okay.” Kimberly whispers against Trini’s neck, but she’s still agitated and moving away as quickly as she can.

“No Kim-” Trini shakes her head but she just cuts her off and chases after her body, still maintaining the inches of distance between them.

“It’s okay cause your door is locked.”

“Oh.” Trini glances at her door to check and the tension floods out of her body. Kimberly moves her fingers up and down Trini’s arms to keep calming her down, and Trini settles back against her pillows. She takes this as a good sign and smiles into a kiss, pressing her lips lightly on her girlfriend’s.

“You’re so cute.” She peppers her nose with a few more kisses in quick succession and the corner of Trini’s lips quirk up into a small smile.

“You’re so gorgeous.” she responds firmly, grasping Kimberly’s waist once more and pulling her closer so their bodies are flushed together. She rolls her eyes at Trini’s choice of compliment, because _of course_ , and she leans in for another kiss, and another, and another, until she’s dizzy with love. The affection all over Trini’s face makes her want to _melt_. God, she’s fallen so hard for this girl.

“Trini?” a voice calls.

Trini clears her throat and Kimberly doesn’t miss how she holds onto her just a fraction tighter.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve just come to pick up your brother’s soccer boots, he left them here this morning and I _told_ him to check…” her voice fades away as she moves from the direction of Trini’s bedroom, and Kimberly lets out a breath she doesn’t realise she’s holding. She looks back down at the girl underneath her, and Trini is staring directly into her eyes. There’s a pause as they wait, patiently, for Trini’s mother to leave so she can say the words on both of their lips.

The front door opens, Kimberly swallows, Trini blinks. Then, silence.

“I love you.” Trini manages to say it first, the words tumbling out of her mouth so fast Kimberly almost misses it. Kimberly hits her on the shoulder and groans loudly. Trini winces slightly at the contact even with her Ranger powers.

“I was going to say it!”

“I know.” Trini’s eyes are staring at her swollen lips now, full of lust and love, and Kimberly thinks she’s never seen her look so beautiful and raw with emotion.

“I love you.” Kimberly says it anyway, because she does.

Truly, madly, deeply.

In love.

 

3)

 

“Kim they’re gonna come back.”

“So?”

“So. I don’t want to. Get. Caught.” Trini says through gritted teeth as Kimberly continues going down on her in the MedBay.

She would be lying if she said she doesn’t know how they end up in these situations.

Because it’s nearly always her fault. Okay, scratch that. It’s definitely always her fault.

“What if I did?”

“My god. Don’t you ever have an off switch?”

“No I’m always turned on.” It’s _too_ easy.

She hums with laughter against Trini’s clit, and she doesn’t mean to do it, but it’s what sends Trini spiralling, her thighs clenching hard around Kimberly’s head. Well, she’s definitely going to have to do _that_ again. Trini groans and brings her hands down from where they were clutching a metal bar, which was dented in three places now, and motions for Kimberly to move up towards her. She grins and slides up Trini’s body, pausing to place a small kiss to the square bandage covering a cut on her stomach, then she reaches her lips, her soft, warm lips, and gives her a deep kiss. Trini’s tongue darts out to lick the salty taste of herself off Kimberly’s mouth and she almost comes right there.

“Trust you to take me to Medical and end up giving me an orgasm.”

“Do you like it when I play nurse?”

Trini bursts out giggling at that one, flashing all her teeth, and Kimberly _loves_ the sight. Except the loud laugh attracts the attention of the people she was trying so hard to avoid.

“Kim? Trini?” Jason calls their names and Trini jerks upright. Kimberly sits back entertained as she watches her girlfriend quickly pull her jeans back up and zip them just in time as Jason walks into the room, followed by Zack hot at his heels.

“What ya doin’?” Zack rocks back on forth on his feet, hands clasped behind his back. Trini can’t help but blush bright red and Kimberly sighs.

“What does it look like? I was fixing the mark on her body you so kindly put on her.”

“Hey! That was her fault, not mine.” Zack holds his hands up. Jason stands there, his arms crossed, with a bemused expression on his face as he watches the exchange happen. Almost as if he brought Zack here with him on purpose… But he couldn’t? He couldn’t _know_ , could he? Kimberly stares at him curiously, but he just shrugs at her. Asshole.

“How was _me_ getting cut with _your_ staff _my_ fault?” Trini swings her legs off the bed and stands up to challenge Zack, her anger flaring up. Kimberly would find it hot if she didn’t have Jason now questioning her every move.

“You got very distracted looking at Kim’s ass in her lycra.” Zack barely manages to yell the last words before Trini is chasing him out of the room, cursing at him. Kimberly makes a _what ya gonna do_ gesture with her hands and raises an eyebrow.

Jason sees right through her.

“Do. Not.”

“I’m not saying anything!”

“Not another word from you Jason Scott.”

“Okay. But you do know we have security cameras in MedBay right?”

_Oh shit._

 

4)

 

They’re such a cliché.

Netflix and chill. Really, Kim? Aren’t you past that?

Apparently not.

They were continuing their rewatch of _Grey’s Anatomy_ , but it was an episode that Kimberly’s seen dozens of times, and so of course her hands start to wander, her fingers ghosting over the waistband of Trini’s sweatpants. She shifts nervously on the couch, and glances up at the ceiling to where she knows Kimberly’s parents are sleeping. Her girlfriend isn’t subtle at all.

And Trini knows she can’t resist.

She leans down and presses a light kiss to her lips, but Kimberly wants more, and grabs Trini by her shirt to pull her closer.

“If you rip this shirt as well I’m going to have nothing to go home in tomorrow.” she murmurs against Kimberly’s lips, her mouth twisting into a smile as she recalls how rough their afternoon got.

“So you’d go home topless? I’m down for that.” Kimberly answers back and laughs as Trini rolls her eyes, then pulls her down for another kiss. Except this time, neither of them back down and they’re soon making out heavily, Trini’s hand resting possessively on the top of Kimberly’s thigh. She responds by cupping Trini’s jaw with one hand, and pulls at the elastic on her sweatpants with the other. Trini shifts to accommodate for her girlfriend’s hand roughly making its way down past her toned stomach and just as things start to get interesting, Kimberly glances over Trini’s shoulder and almost has a heart attack.

Her dad is standing there in the kitchen, his back to the living room and the couch, sipping a glass of water, leaning against the kitchen counter. She doesn’t think he’s been there for long, otherwise he definitely would’ve heard one of them moaning, and so she abruptly pulls away from Trini.

“What are you-”

Kimberly shakes her head, eyes wide, and Trini’s confusion clears up as soon as her father turns around.

“Girls! What are you doing still up?” he asks and walks properly into the room. Trini removes her hands from Kimberly as if they were burning, and stares at a fixed spot on the floor, frozen to the spot.

“We were erm…” Kimberly draws a complete blank and glances helplessly at her girlfriend who senses her panic. She exhales deeply and moves to sit completely upright, and it’s at that exact moment both of them realise something.

Kimberly realises she still has her hand down Trini’s pants.

Trini realises there’s one thin blanket separating them and her untimely death if the man in front of them apprehends what is happening himself.

“Watching Grey’s?” her father completes her sentence and she smiles widely at him, nodding.

“Yeah! Grey’s. Isn’t that right, Trin?” Kimberly decides it’s been a while since she _really_ punished Trini, and her confidence is at an all-time high after their afternoon together, and so she impulsively elects to have some _fun_.

Slowly, so slowly, she moves a finger across her underwear.

Trini gasps and covers it up quickly with a short barking cough. Her dad stares at her with a concerned expression and offers his water to her. She shakes her head quickly and mumbles something about not wanting to give him her cold and he seems satisfied with that. Wow. She’s impressed.

She moves her finger another inch.

Trini swallows hard.

“Well it’s a school night, so you’d better get going off to bed.” he frowns and attempts to put on his best dad voice. Kimberly just rolls her eyes and smiles.

“Don’t worry, we’ll go to bed soon.”

Another inch and Kimberly can feel the silk of the underwear start to get wet.

Holy fuck.

“Now, Kimberly.” he says and moves towards them. Trini yelps as Kimberly applies pressure with her finger and now her dad looks completely bewildered.

“What’s the matter with you?”

“Nothing, sir.” Trini croaks and her dad just sighs.

“Right. Well, do you need me to help clean up in here? I’ll take the blanket-”

“NO.” her and Trini yell, and Trini physically can’t take it anymore so she leaps up, knocking Kimberly’s hand away, and spinning around so quickly she almost falls over the coffee table in front of them.

“It’s her time of the month.” Kimberly blurts out and her dad takes a few rapid steps back.

“Alright. Jeez.” He rubs the back of his neck with his left hand and signals to them he’s going back upstairs. Neither of them move a muscle until he’s safely back in his room and Trini turns back around.

Kimberly’s in so much trouble.

 

5)

 

“Faster.”

“I am.”

“Harder.”

“I’m trying, Kim.”

“Just pull it.”

“You pull it.”

“God you’re annoying.”

“Aha!” Trini finally manages to get the door to the storage cupboard unlocked, and Kimberly wastes no time in pouncing on her, grasping at the back of her neck for leverage, and kisses her hard as Trini slams the door behind her. She wraps one leg around Trini’s waist to start getting some friction, but she has other ideas and lifts Kimberly’s other leg up too, carrying her deeper into the cupboard.

They’d make out behind a dumpster if they had to these days.

“This is one of the best ideas we’ve ever had.” Kimberly moans as Trini bites down on her neck, and she pulls harshly at Trini’s hair, wrapping her fingers around her light brown locks.

“You mean me.”

“Fine. You.”

“Mhm.” Trini smirks with the admission and continues her assault over Kimberly’s neck and chest, moving to pull her tank top down to get towards her cleavage.

“I fucking love you.”

“Don’t you mean you love fucking me?”

“That too.”

Kimberly laughs and misses the feel of her girlfriend’s lips on hers so she whines impatiently and Trini immediately understands. She pushes her harshly against the wall, and a bunch of bottles spill over on a shelf somewhere but Kimberly could care less, not when Trini’s doing what she’s doing with her hands and moving them onto her ass, squeezing roughly, the pads of her fingers digging into her cheeks with some force.

“Trini…” Kimberly allows herself a long moan of her name, which just spurs her on even more.

“Yeah gorgeous?”

“Fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command.” Trini sighs contentedly and starts to move her hands to Kimberly’s front when –

Beep. Beep. Beep.

“What the hell?” Trini moans and curses at the alarm that blares through the wall.

“I bet it was Zack.”

“Please don’t mention his name around me when I’m thinking about fucking you.”

Kimberly doesn’t even have time to reply before the door smacks open and the three boys are standing there, all grinning. Alpha Five stands in front of them.

“Ah! We found them.” Alpha says and Zack nods, his tongue poking out between his teeth.

“We sure did.” Jason says.

“Well, it’s a miracle we lasted as long as we did.” Kimberly says and turns to a dazed but angry Trini, whilst the boys chuckle at her confession.

“I actually can’t believe this.” she groans and holds her head in her hands. Kimberly moves next to her and gently pulls them down, then tilts her chin up with her hand, asking Trini for permission. Trini nods and Kimberly kisses her softly and she leans into it, enjoying the feel of her body against hers.

“Woah! Get a room.” Zack roars and Trini breaks the kiss to stare directly into his eyes.

“We’ve clearly got one. So kindly fuck off.”

The boys barely have time to leap out of Trini’s way before she slams the door shut and smiles.

“What?” Kimberly asks, and moves to close the distance between them. Trini raises an eyebrow.

“Well we finally got caught.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ bikimberlys.tumblr.com to come and scream about trimberly with me


End file.
